


It's so bright.

by AliceTomikas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Multi, Self Harm, Suicide, jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTomikas/pseuds/AliceTomikas
Summary: 905 words.Trigger warnings:Mentions of, self harm, suicide, jumping, blood.Self harm, suicide, jumping, blood. These things are not something to joke about, these are serious topics. This writing came to me as an idea, if you do not like it or feel uncomfortable about these topics then I do not recommend reading this.





	It's so bright.

“It’s so bright.” 

I say, as I haul my body out of bed and drag my curtains open, flooding my bedroom in warm sunlight. I crack my window open a bit, letting in the warm breeze and take a deep breath, a dainty little smile playing across my lips. 

“Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it.” I thought aloud. 

My boyfriend would pick me up and we would drive in his convertible together to school, our hands overlapped over the console, my hair flying behind me as we speed down the highway. I would meet up with my best friends at school, giggling about something that happened last night or over the weekend, we would all head to our homeroom, shoulders touching as we walk down the hallway, blabbing about something so funny and interesting but at the same time irrelevant.

We sit at the back of the class, all passing notes to each other, while writing information down from the board at the front of the classroom. I would listen to my teacher practically word vomit about some momentous occasion during history or try to explain algebra, I mean come on, who actually understands algebra?

Then we would all meet up in the cafeteria, me, my best friends, my boyfriend and his friends and we would all hang out, just like normal teenagers, right?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was before, now everything is gone. 

It’s funny. 

How befriending a seemingly innocent person, a single girl, new at your school, could ruin your entire life. 

It started with a few jokes, coming in here and there. 

But then, one idea here, one coincidence there, and then they turned into lies, rumors, tiny bits of information that would run from one person’s mouth, into someone’s ear, going around the entire school, infecting everyone, bit by bit. 

It slowly took over, those little words, implementing themselves into everyone’s mind.

Surely enough, the people that I cared about, that I thought once cared about me, started dropping out of my life, one by one. 

First my friends, feeding of the lies and games that came out of her mouth, turning against me, teaming up with. Her. Using my words, my secrets. Against me. 

My boyfriend stuck by my side the entire time, until one day, he wasn’t stuck by my side, he was gone, stuck in the illusion of all the lies. I still look over my shoulder after this day, hoping to see his warm smile, or his bright loving eyes. Yet I see nothing. I am all alone. 

I trudge through the hallways, pulling my hood up over my head, the once bright clothes I used to wear are now hidden in the back of my closet, my arms covered in long sleeves, then sweaters, then hoodies. As red, angry lines and cuts run up and down underneath the fabric, on my skin. It’s the only thing I feel now, there is no happiness, no excitement, no nothing. It’s all gone. 

And I don’t have the energy to go after those things anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ve seen dark before, but not like this. 

This is cold, this is empty, this is numb. The life I knew is over.

Hello darkness, I’m ready to succumb. 

I don’t like this, not one bit, yet now I am powerless, I have no one to turn too. I want to feel free; I want to fly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look out over the city, the lights blurring together as tears well up in my eyes, a chilled breeze brushes against me as my bare hand grips the metal pole beside me, the screws in the pole digging into my skin, blood dripping off my palm.

My breath shudders as I try to inhale one of my last breaths. My throat closes up as I finally wrap my mind around the whole situation but there is no turning back now, this is what I want to do, I want to fly.

Letters have been left for everyone, my parents, my siblings, my ex-boyfriend, my ex-best friends, and even her, the one who caused all this in the first place. All the letters are sat securely in their mailboxes. 

I can vividly remember the ink spreading across the page as tear after tear drops down onto the paper. I scratch down my signature with my pen before throwing it aside and starting my journey. 

Now I am here. I take in the view one last time. A ghost of a smile brushing my face as I realize, 

Everyone has a destiny, perhaps this is mine, and in order to fulfill it, I need to let go.

So, I do.   
My hand lets go off of the pole, and I take a step and I fall. 

I fall and fall, and the feeling is exhilarating, air rushes around me, making me feel alive. Then a laugh. A real happy laugh, bubbles from my lips, as I plummet and in that moment all I think about is what happens next. 

I can barely feel it happen as I reach the bottom, the crack of my bones echoes in my eardrums until it stops, and I am at peace. I can feel myself slipping into darkness and for once, I welcome it in with open arms. 

But then it’s no longer darks as I reach the light, the afterlife as some may say. 

“It’s so bright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is quite sad and depressing but this idea came to mind and I just started writing.


End file.
